¿Le tienes miedo?
by Anniih
Summary: Alfred se sentó en la orilla de la cama, animado en ver un poco de televisión con su hija. Pero, su energía rápidamente desapareció al ver ese programa malvado que estaba viendo ella. ¡No podía dejar que viera eso!


●**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Hetalia son propiedad de Hidekaz. El personaje de Islas Vírgenes es de mi propiedad.

●**Advertencias:** El miedo de Alfred, que quizás, la mayoría no lo sabía.

●**Pareja: **UK=USA, sin orden.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Le tienes miedo?<strong>

**.**

Son las cuatro de la tarde. Amalia se va a la habitación de Inglaterra llevándose un rico tutti frutti con yogurt. Se sienta en la cama y enciende el televisor, degustando su postre sin imaginarse que su otro tutor americano aparece sonriéndole. Apenas le toma atención.

Alfred se sienta en la orilla de la cama, animado en ver un poco de televisión con la isleña. Pero, su energía rápidamente desaparece al ver ese programa malvado que está viendo ella. ¡No puede dejar que vea eso!

― ¡Cambia ese canal! ―en vez de pedírselo amablemente, se altera, espantándola.

―_Why?_ ―no es como si a ella le gustase ver ese programa, eso es para niños más pequeños y para bobos.

―Porque es…es… ¡horrible! ―exclama señalando el televisor.

La chica observa la pantalla. Alza una ceja. Enserio… ¿eso es horrible?

― ¿Dora la Exploradora es horrible? ―precisamente eso es lo que está viendo.

―Sí. ―acierta Estados Unidos, al borde del desmayo…literalmente.

―_Kom nu (vamos),_ solo son dibujitos. Además ella es linda y tierna.

―Al principio te parece tierna, pero es malvada ―está totalmente convencido que así es, no se puede equivocar. Si la menor no quiere aceptar que él tiene la razón es porque―. ¡No puede ser…! ¡Ya te hipnotizó!

A ese nivel de cordura llega Estados Unidos. Sabía que esos grandotes ojos con la apariencia de bondad y pureza, algún día haría caer a su familia, y que no son tan llenos de bondad, claro que no. Es un disfraz de las penumbras de los oscuros orbes viéndose a través del televisor, el cual, son observados por Islas Vírgenes con la expresión más pura del conocido "WTF?".

―…exageras ―dice ella, entrecerrando la mirada sin hallar algo lógico al asunto, ni siquiera la razón suficiente para que su padre se le tire encima a quitarle el control de la televisión―. ¡Ah-ah! ¡¿Q-Qué…? ¡Da-!

― ¡Suelta ese control! ―su comportamiento de padre preocupado comienza a luchar en quitarle el objeto― ¡Yo como tu padre heroico debo educarte adecuadamente!

― ¡Yo estoy viendo la televisión…miedoso! ―pero ella no lo soltará por ningún motivo.

― ¡No soy miedoso! ¡Solo te protejo de esa malvada niña de ojos grandes! ―argumenta creyendo que está todo a su favor. Sin embargo, la trigueña se reúsa― ¡Suelta ese control!

― ¡Es mío!

Existe escándalo en la habitación. Se mueven de aquí para allá sobre la cama como si fueran lombrices o una mutación extraña. Es un caos. En ciertos momentos lo logra agarrar Alfred, a lo que segundos después Amalia se lo arrebata, y luego Alfred se lo vuelve a agarrar. Así van.

El ruido comienza a llamar la atención de Inglaterra. No puede aguantar lo que ocurre allá adentro. Solo espera que no sea un terremoto…sería muy raro que haya un terremoto en la habitación, está fuera de lo científico.

Entonces, va a ver, sobre todo al oír la voz de la menor. Al llegar…

― ¡¿Qué sucede aquí? ¡¿Por qué tanto escándalo? ―solo al notar la situación y la reciente lucha libre familiar, se enfurece sin moverse del umbral― ¡Alfred, déjala y compórtate como un adulto!

Hacen caso. Se separan. El estadounidense quiere alegar y dar sus razones.

―Pero… ¡no sabes lo que…!

― ¡Él comenzó! ―enseguida la menor de los anglos acusa al del rizo, sosteniendo el sagrado control.

― ¡Quería que no vieras esa clase de series! ―se explica en voz alta, mientras que Arthur intenta tener paciencia― ¡Tiene un pacto con el Diablo!

― ¡¿Podrías tranquilizarte? ¡No entiendo nada! ―la cabeza de Arthur da vueltas mentalmente sin poder encontrar la paz. Se tranquiliza, suspira y decide preguntar― ¿Qué ocurre, Alfred? ¿Por qué le quieres quitar el control de la televisión? ―se cruza de brazos― Ya estás lo bastante grandecito para andar peleando con niñas.

Amalia se siente ofendida en ser nombrada dentro del concepto "niña". ¡No es una niña! Ya dejó de serlo. Es una adolescente pero saliendo de la niñez.

Y Arthur puede entender perfectamente que su pareja se comparte como un niño, siendo capaz de pelear con un niño por una simple golosina. Créanle, Alfred es capaz de hacerlo. No obstante, jamás imaginó que con su propia hija lo haría.

― ¿Quieres saber? ―el país joven se vuelve serio― Esto lo hago porque me preocupa nuestra hija.

―Territorio compartido. ―corrige el británico.

―_It's the same! (¡Es lo mismo!) _―alza las manos, cansado―¿Sabes lo que está viendo?

Arthur mira los azules de Alfred. Es guiado a ver la pantalla, y no le parece nada extraño, nombrando en visualizar a una niña pequeña más o menos de siete años, de cabello castaño, ojos del mismo color…

― ¡Dora la Exploradora! ―Alfred termina de decir el nombre del dibujo animado.

― ¿Por esto tanto escándalo? ―a Inglaterra no le entra del por qué Estados Unidos se comporta de ese modo por algo tan tonto.

―Ni yo le entiendo. ―agrega la isleña.

― ¿Es que no lo ves, Arthur? ―la verdad, Arthur no ve nada malo― ¡Mírala! ¡Es horrible, es repugnante!

¿Por qué se impone en tener la razón? ¿Por qué quiere que todos le hagan caso? ¿De verdad intenta proteger a Amalia de ver esa serie infantil, o es un capricho? Debe haber algo lógico para saber la actitud de Alfred. Está bien que sea expresivo, hiperactivo y que necesita estar en movilidad, pero… ¿llegar a este punto? Hasta parece altanero y nervioso como las veces que ve películas de terror, peor que cuando Arthur se encuentra en sus días.

Espera… ¿altanero y nervioso? ¿Películas de terror? ¿Peor que cuando él está en sus días?

¿Es enserio?

―Alfred tú… ¿le tienes miedo a Dora la Exploradora? ―el europeo llega a esa conclusión sin creérsela del todo. Podía esperar todo de Alfred, pero jamás esto.

El chico acierta, apenado. ¡No quería que supiera, era su mayor secreto dentro de sus 238 puntos débiles!

―Exageras.

― ¡No exagero! ―claro que no, ¿cómo se le ocurre? Dará sus evidencias para que vea que sí tiene razón― ¡¿Quién en su sano juicio deja a una pequeña salir a explorar el mundo?

―Bueno…yo no lo haría. ―en eso, concuerda que Alfred tiene razón.

― ¡¿Quién ha visto un mapa que habla y tiene ojos? ―continúa casi dejando sordo al mayor y la menor― ¡¿Y para variar esa niña habla con el mapa? ¡Habla con un mapa! ¡Y con una mochila que también tiene cara, por dios! ¡Ni hablar sobre ese mono que usa botas! ¡Un mono que usa botas, eso es maltrato animal! ¡Lo creo que el Gato con Botas use botas, pero no un monito! ¡Y ella como si nada, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo salir a explorar donde puede existir la posibilidad de que la rapten! ¡Es horrible! ¡Es una película de terror!

¿Fue posible que el norteamericano dijera todo eso sin respirar? ¿Esto debería estar en record guiness?

Entonces, Alfred va recuperando el aire. Fue cansador para sus sagrados pulmones.

― ¿Ya terminaste? ―pregunta Arthur sin ninguna emoción en el rostro.

―Sí. ―sonríe. Espera que su pareja le haya escuchado muy bien, y que le haga caso.

―Bien, vámonos de aquí. ―rápidamente va empujándolo para salir del cuarto, dejando a la trigueña un momento de paz para que vea tranquilamente la televisión.

― ¡Pero Arthur! ¡Esos son dibujos del mal! ―se niega en salir.

― ¡Estás loco, eso sucede! ―le patea el trasero para que se apresure y cierra la puerta.

―De todas formas, a mí no me gusta. ―y menciona Amalia, regresando a su posición, cambiando el canal, intentando olvidar el escandalo armado.

* * *

><p>Alfred está enojado. Tiene los brazos cruzados, sentado en el sofá. Maldice al inglés al no hacerle caso, cuando quiere ser un buen padre. Sacar el padre heroico que lleva dentro. ¡Lo hubiese hecho bien si Arthur no hubiera intervenido! ¡Todo estaba fríamente calculado!<p>

―Cambia el rostro, solo son dibujos, nada más. ―aparece Inglaterra sentándose a su lado, luego de haberse servido una taza de té.

Alfred desprecia con el rostro. ―Trato de hacer algo bueno por ella.

Da un sorbo, intenta ocultar el perfil con sus hebras de la frente, para que no se vea el leve rubor en las mejillas.

―Ya lo eres siendo el padre.

Quedan en silencio. La garganta americana se aprieta y apenas logra tragar. Aquello oído se siente bien, que no se da cuenta que Arthur coge el control y cambia el canal. Sus sentidos yacen completamente concentrados en que el inglés está a gusto con que él sea la figura paternal de la isleña.

De repente, su sentido auditivo percibe una vocecita preveniente del televisor. Mueve un poco su cabeza hacia el aparato, sus ojos se encuentran con Dora y sobresalta tirándose a los brazos del inglés, quien pelea por quitárselo de su cuerpo. ¡Pesa demasiado! ¡Sus pobre huesos! ¡No quiere ser un puré de Arthur! ¡Ayudaaaa!

― ¡Muévete, idiota! ―grita sonrojado, porque no es solo el cuerpo del menor acurrucado en su pecho, si no también, los brazos rodeándolos para que no se escape.

―Cámbialo. ―pide Alfred, autoritario, mezclado en no dejar salir el nerviosismo. Bueno…eso lo hizo a la primera.

Al notar que la posición no es tan mala, transformándose cómodamente en calor corporal, Arthur surca los labios.

―_I will not. (No lo haré)_

Es de las pocas veces que pueden estar pegaditos, aunque sea en una situación extraña y poco usual (cuando Alfred ve películas de terror y se le tira encima, no vale), sin que el menor haga escándalo. Solo está pegado al cuerpo de Arthur, sin salir de ahí.

Después de un rato, Alfred se queda dormido. Arthur también.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Cosas que pasan. Ahora creo que voy como avión en subir fic's. Que rico estar de vacaciones :3

Según el archivo de Alfred, no dice claramente si le tiene miedo a Dora la Exploradora, pero sí se encuentra dentro de sus 238 puntos débiles. Así que me imagino, solo me imagino que no le gusta, le tiene rechazo o miedo.

Pero bueno, Alfred quiso hacer algo bueno, como todos los días :3

Ah, ojalá hayan pasado una feliz navidad, y que les haya gustado el fic ^^

Saludos, cuídense. Gracias por leer. ¡Nos vemos!

**¿Review's?**


End file.
